Le parking des anges
by Alfa
Summary: Leurs langues se mélaient avec passion, excitant leur désir. Il la plaqua contre la portière et caressa ses cuisses fines et musclées... Ici, ce soir, demain atteindrai


_Un petit cadeau avant la rentrée. Si je continue à cette vitesse, je vais peut être publier une véritable fic ! Qui sait ? lol Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis trois plombes mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment écrite. A l'origine cela aurait dût être un Drago/Harry. Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça._

_  
Bonne lecture _

_**¤**_

_**¤ Le parking des anges ¤**_

_**¤**_

Il était tard. Les étoiles brillaient depuis longtemps dans le ciel londonien. Ses talons claquaient sur le bitume froid et glissant de la pluie tombée un peu plut tôt. Elle resserra son manteau noir et l'entoura de ses bras. L'humidité perçait à travers ses vêtements, faisait se dresser les poils fins de sa nuque.

Pourquoi se soir ? pourquoi ici ?

Elle regarda les alentours. Le quartier n'appartenait pas à l'élite, plutôt aux bas quartiers de Londres, puants et suintant la vermine par tout les pores du béton tagué. De temps à autre un clochard dépenaillé baragouinait en tournant dans son sommeil, allongé sur un bout de carton, contre une benne à ordure, un sac plastique déchiré lui servant de couverture.

Bon sang ! Que faisait-elle ici ?

Ses pas accélèrent manquant de tomber sur l'asphalte dégoulinant d'une eau sale et grise, que même les égouts n'arrivaient plus à ingérer. Une poubelle oubliée glissa le long de la route, ballottant au milieu de la rue. Une voiture arriva à toute allure et lui roula dessus sans ralentir, l'éventrant. Les déchets s'échappèrent et se séparèrent pour fuir dans tous les sens.

Et les gouttes de pluie continuèrent de s'effondrer inexorablement sur le sol bitumé. Elle se surprit à penser que dans dix ans, vingt ans, trente ans… cette pluie tomberait toujours sur ce quartier misérable, mouillant jusqu'aux os les clochards, toujours plus nombreux et plus miséreux.

Où était l'égalité sur cette putain de terre ? Cette égalité qu'elle cherchait depuis toute petite derrière chaque sourire, chaque regard d'espoir. Qu'elle cherchait dans cette affreuse guerre depuis des années. C'était-elle perdue sur le chemin ? Avait-elle oublié que sur la planète terre, des gens meurent de faim alors que d'autres se remplissent le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il explose ?

Elle serra les poings et ses yeux mordorés brûlèrent d'un éclat haineux contre ce monde ou justice ne voulait plus rien dire et gentillesse une qualité en voie de disparition.

Il faudrait contacter WWF.

Les rues devinrent de plus en plus sales à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa destination. Bientôt un bâtiment encore plus gris et plus délabré que les autres se dressa devant elle. Ce parking qui gisait, comme un bateau éventré, amarré dans une ville qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

Inutile et oublié, agonisant mais toujours debout. Un peu comme ce garçon qui se tenait à l'entrée et fixait sur elle son regard vert. Ces cheveux noirs volaient au vent, humides d'eau et de sueur, de peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Ces talons accélèrent, glissant soudainement silencieusement sur le sol noir.

Un ange aux cheveux dorés emmitouflé dans une vague de noire, étrangère à ce milieu mais pourtant tellement à sa place…

Des bras forts la serrèrent, emprisonnant ses hanches dans une étreinte humide mais chaude, promesse inavouée de ne jamais la quitter. Il lui prend la main et l'emmène à l'intérieur, loin des regards inexistants. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Une vieille voiture rouillé gît dans un coin, abandonnée. Il lui ouvre la porte arrière, elle rentre. il la suit.

_Une fille aime un garçon  
Dans une voiture volée  
Près d'une ville bidon  
Sur une zone en danger_

Elle enlève sa veste, dévoilant en cascade ces cheveux de paille et un regard affamé. Il avance sa main, et caresse sa gorge. Elle renverse la tête et ferme les yeux alors qu'il dépose au creux de son cou des baisers enfiévrés de passion. Un doux gémissement lui sort lorsqu'il mord délicatement la peau fraîche qui sent bon la pêche.

Elle pose sur lui une main brûlante de désir qui tremble d'excitation. Lentement, elle déboutonne la chemise puis vient apposer son sceau de possession sur se torse pâle. Il rattrape sa bouche qui déjà, descend suçoter les tétons durcis de désir tel une friandise sans pareil.

_  
Terrain vague amarré  
A la cité romaine  
Comme un fou décoiffé  
Déshabille une reine_

Avec douceur, il dépose sur ces lèvres rosées et froides, d'aériens baisers. Puis d'une main, il rapproche leurs deux nuques et passe sa langue pour quémander l'entrée de son palet. Elle accepte aussitôt, soupirant de bien être et leurs langues entament un balai amoureux, une parade langoureuse pour se découvrir, encore et encore, dans les moindres recoins, effectuant une danse existant depuis la nuit des temps.

Sans quitter cette bouche salvatrice qui lui prodigue caresses et griffures invisibles juste en tournant autour de sa langue, il glisse sa main glacée sous son chemiser. Elle sursaute et se rapproche de lui, empressée d'aller plus loin. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, sur le chemin du bonheur.

Parce qu'en temps de guerre, il n'y a rien de mieux que de s'aimer, encore et encore, jusqu'au s'overdoser de la présence de l'autre. jusqu'à ce droguer, d'amour et de désir.

Il sépare les deux pans, descend la main jusqu'à sa poitrine fine et ferme, empoigne un des seins et le caresse avec précision, sur de lui et de ses gestes. Il torture les mamelons qui se durcissent, descends en dessous et passe un doigt fin rendu chaud par l'action sur la cambrure de ses reins. Elle gémit contre sa bouche. Et il sourit.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Plus rien ne les dérange  
La folie les mélange  
C'est la nuit qui les change_

Elle l'allonge soudainement sur la banquette et descend la fermeture éclair de son jean, arrachant le bouton qui va valser contre les vitres brisées. Il se relève, l'embrasse avec ardeur et reprend sa position de leader.

Elle murmure un Blaise rauque tandis qu'il la plaque à moitié contre la portière, caressant ses cuisses musclées et nerveuses. Il soulève la jupe de tailleur et rapproche ses hanches des siennes, entrechoquant leurs os et leur désir.

Elle se sent femme, elle se sent bien. Et prie pour que le temps cesse sa course.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Deux anges au petit jour  
Ont fait l'amour, ont fait l'amour_

Il dépasse la barrière de son string, et va malmener précautionneusement l'entrée fine du paradis qu'elle lui offre, fière et gémissante, dans cette voiture volée. Elle se tortille sous lui, excitant son désir déjà bien installé qui se gonfle un peu plus alors qu'il entre un doigt, puis deux et qu'il visite impatiemment, son corps qui déjà laisse échapper un léger liquide à peine blanchâtre.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Plus rien ne les dérange  
Quand leurs corps se mélangent  
Dans la lumière étrange_

Il enlève son string et termine de descendre son pantalon tandis qu'elle trace sur la peau de son torse, des sillons rouges, preuve de son amour.

Alors tendu contre elle, il la pénètre doucement, profitant de l'étroitesse qui s'écarte progressivement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Elle sourit, lui mord la lèvre qui se fend et s'ouvre. Une goutte de sang perle sur son menton. Elle la lèche sensuellement et se colle contre lui, s'agrippant à son dos et le laissant s'enfoncer, profondément en elle.

Leurs deux souffles s'accélèrent et il entame un long va et vient langoureux tandis qu'elle griffe, comme une chatte sauvage, son dos. les mouvements sont précieux, comme délivrés au compte goutte, mais bientôt ça ne suffit plus et il accélère, sortant pour revenir, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite alors qu'elle enfonce ses ongles en lui et qu'il la presse contre la portière.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Deux anges au petit jour  
Ont fait l'amour  
Sur le parking des anges_

Sur l'épaule droite elle sent un tatouage familier et sourit en traçant ses contours. Hermione…

Quand l'explosion de plaisir arrive, il s'effondre sur elle lui criant un **_Je t'aime_**, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Elle caresse juste son dos, savourant le plaisir qui se diffuse dans tout son être et qui l'a rend incapable d'autre chose.

_  
Lui il a sur sa peau  
Tatoué le nom de l'autre  
Elle lui dit qu'il est beau  
Qu'elle en aimera pas d'autres_

**_Je ne te laisserai jamais_** lui souffle t'elle alors qu'il sombre dans le sommeil, allongé sur elle, l'étouffant à moitié, dans cette chaleur moite qui colle leurs deux corps.

Il reste en elle et sa respiration paisible s'élève. Elle compte les secondes. Et prie encore pour que cette nuit, ne soit jamais suivie du jour.

_  
Elle c'est une trafiquante  
D'amour c'est son métier  
Mais ce soir c'est l'amante  
D'un garçon recherché_

Elle ne l'aime pas assez pour tout plaquer pour lui. Son camp, sa vie et ses amis. Mais elle l'aime trop pour ne pas venir à ses rendez-vous fiévreux ou seule avec lui, elle se donne en tout impunité, juste pour le plaisir. Pour Son plaisir. elle sait que la zone ou ils sont est un _no mans land_, un endroit ou les deux camps ne se touchent pas, une zone de tranquillité relative. Car aussi pourrie soit cette guerre et ceux qui se battent pour qu'elle se termine, cet endroit ne possède pas de pions pour changer la balance.

C'est comme une partie de poker ou tu n'as aucune carte valable. Ni pair, ni brelan et encore moins de suite. Aucune carte pour gagner, comme une donne maudite, sans sorcière.

Bien sûr tout le monde le cherche, quelque soit le camp. Il s'est barré en lâche de chez les méchants, mais ne s'est pas rapproché de la lumière pour autant. Comme un papillon, il est attiré par la chaleur et la lumière réconfortante qu'elle lui prodigue, sans oublier que son âme est noire et qu'il ne peut plus dormir en paix.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Plus rien ne les dérange  
La folie les mélange  
C'est la nuit qui les change_

Mais ce soir, elle est venue dans l'obscurité pour se donner à lui, alors qu'il bravait l'interdit. Et dans ses bras, elle veut oublier le lendemain. Elle le sent bouger contre elle et sourit. Puis il se relève et se retire brusquement, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

Il rit et son rire est clair et innocent. Cette douceur qu'il ne réserve qu'à elle, elle souhaiterai la garder plus que tout et la lui rendre dans les moments de doute. Pour le rassurer et lui prouver que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Deux anges au petit jour  
Ont fait l'amour, ont fait l'amour_

Ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la lumière de la lune à la décence de se cacher derrière des nuages. Leur sommeil est calme et serein. Il n'est pas entaché de douleur ni de colère, juste d'amour et de tendresse. Et la nuit s'écoule, sous le bruit de l'orage qui s'abat à quelque pas de là.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Plus rien ne les dérange  
Quand leurs corps se mélangent  
Dans la lumière étrange  
Sur le parking des anges  
Deux anges au petit jour  
Ont fait l'amour  
Sur le parking des anges_

Et le matin arrive, avec sa lumière pâle qui s'affermit au fur et à mesure que passent les minutes. La chaleur délicate réveille Hermione qui papillonne des yeux en embrassant distraitement le front de Blaise. Lui aussi se réveille maintenant, et caresse ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Ils se rhabillent avec des gestes fatigués et endormis. Les sourcils sont à nouveaux froncés, les traits se tirent à l'idée d'affronter le présent qu'ils auraient tant voulu ne jamais rejoindre.

Mais la nuit est finie et le jour est levé. Il va falloir se séparer. Quand sera la prochaine fois ou il pourront s'unir ?

Ils sortent et s'embrassent avec gourmandise, jusqu'à perdre haleine, jusqu'à s'oublier eux-même dans ce baiser. Et c'est là qu'une toux leur fait tourner la tête.

Caché sous leur cagoules, ils sont là autour deux. Elle reconnaît la démarche assurée de Malefoy senior et panique. Blaise chope sa main et la serre furieusement. Tous les deux savent la suite de cette histoire.

Alors qu'il lui crie de s'enfuir, le sort fuse, vert et déchirant. le ténébreux s'effondre, dans un dernier sourire de repos à celle qu'il a aimé. Sa chemise n'est pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et laisse entrevoir une rougeur, trace de ce qu'ils ont vécus, qu'il gardera à jamais.

_  
Les hommes sont arrivés  
Avec l'éclat du jour  
Le temps s'est arrêté  
Suspendu pour toujours_

La douleur est fulgurante et s'étend rapidement jusqu'à son cœur. Et à l'instant ou ces genoux fléchissent pour rejoindre le sol, la fusée verte la touche et avec une grâce immatérielle, l'ange s'affaisse pour aller embrasser le sol bétonné de ce parking qui l'a emmené au septième ciel du plaisir, au septième ciel de la douleur et au septième ciel tout court.

Ses traits sont emplis de tristesse mais il y a comme une aura d'amour autour d'elle, reste de cette nuit ou ils se sont aimés.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Plus rien ne les dérange  
La folie les mélange  
C'est la nuit qui les change  
Sur le parking des anges  
Deux anges au petit jour  
Ont fait l'amour, ont fait l'amour_

Certains mangemorts, les plus jeunes détournent la tête, vaguement écœurés et allez savoir pourquoi, dégoûté d'eux-mêmes. Parmi eux, il y a ce blond, si connu, qui regarde sans ciller le corps d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il sait qu'il va se refroidir, que les rats vont venir bouffer ces deux anges qui voulaient juste s'aimer et être ensemble. Quand les autres transplanent, il les suit une unique larme glissant sur sa joue pâle.

_  
Sur le parking des anges  
Plus rien ne les dérange  
Quand leurs corps se mélangent  
Dans la lumière étrange  
Sur le parking des anges  
Deux anges au petit jour  
Ont fait l'amour  
Sur le parking des anges_

Quelques heures après, un vieux clochard est entré dans ce parking. Les deux corps lui ont sauté aux yeux. Il s'est agenouillé, les a fouillé fébrilement et quand il s'est aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien a volé, il s'est tiré sans un adieu.

Dans ce parking étrange, deux anges se reposaient.

**¤**

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

_**¤**_

_Un petit message ?_

_**Alfa**_


End file.
